


Hot and Bare

by Python07



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Merlin smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bare

Sometimes a fuck is just a fuck. It was like his first fumbling time when he was sixteen. His family was in the country for the summer holidays and he spent a lot of time with a neighbor’s daughter. Megan was a redhead with bright green eyes and freckles scattered over her face. She was enthusiastic but as inexperienced as him. 

It was fun. It was awkward. It was an experience he really had no desire to repeat. Ever. Because she was like a sister. And if her abusive husband disappeared to never be heard from again, there was no proof that he had anything to do with it.

Sometimes a fuck is just a fuck. It was like his first time with another man during his college years. Ian was blonde with deep set brown eyes. He was a flexible, lean soccer player. He loved history and politics and the sound of his own voice.

Again, it was fun. It was awkward in a different way. It ended when Ian transferred schools and neither showed any interest in maintaining contact.

Sometimes a fuck is just a fuck. It was like any of those one night stands indulged in simply for release. He never bothered with their names. He never took them to his own bed or went to theirs. Up scale hotels or seedy motels. It didn’t matter much when there for only a couple hours.

Sometimes a fuck is just a fuck. It was like the honey pots on missions. A majority of targets were aesthetically pleasing but there was no emotion involved. Targets were targets. That’s where it ended or he wasn’t sure that he could go through with it. He couldn’t think of them as men and women with real feelings to take into account. He couldn’t like them or despise them too much without compromising himself.

There was no hope of any such detachment when Merlin pressed him into the mattress and both of them were equally hot and bare. He couldn’t help arching up into Merlin’s body and trying to get them even closer. He couldn’t help reveling in Merlin’s mouth and hands all over him.

“Harry.”

Merlin’s rough whisper in his ear sent a jolt of anticipation down his spine. He moaned. He tilted his head back to expose his throat.

He was rewarded with a series of licks and nips over his throat. He shut his eyes to just feel that talented mouth move south over his chest. It tormented his nipples while a sure hand found his hard prick.

His breath hitched. His heart pounded in his chest. Anticipation and warmth spread through him and the want felt like a tangible thing between them.

“Please,” he rasped. It took him a moment to recognize his own needy voice. “I want to feel you in me.”

Merlin didn’t answer in words but he did get his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to 60 second porn challenge over at the WWOMB. The challenge is to use the line "Sometimes a fuck is just a fuck."  
> This and any other answers can be found at https://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/challenges.php?action=respond&chalid=1227


End file.
